


Deadly

by palendrome_girl



Category: K-pop, SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Modeling, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palendrome_girl/pseuds/palendrome_girl
Summary: Lee Taemin is an up-and-coming famous model in Seoul South Korea, and Park Jimin is finishing college while trying to make a living playing music on the street.One of them is a vampire.If you're curious who, keep reading ;)PS this is an AU (alternate universe) story which means the characters are loosely based on their counterparts in real life, but they're definitely not the same people.
Relationships: Lee Taemin & Park Jimin (BTS), Lee Taemin/Park Jimin (BTS)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

The bell rang and I stood up quickly, my feet getting caught on my guitar case. I'm sure I looked like a duck trying to ice skate, as one of my oldest friends used to tell me, but it wasn't my fault I was in a hurry today. The bus to Olympic Park was directly after third period.

Dashing quickly out of the school and down the sidewalk, I saw a group of girls whispering to each other and gawking at me. I'd started getting a lot of this recently, ever since my song had been on the radio. Unfortunately, my first and only selling song didn't free me from having to perform everyday on the side of the road or in front of a fountain.

I quickly caught the bus and as soon as I found my place in the park, I started setting up. This literally meant taking my guitar out of my black case and starting to play.

I left the case open in front of me, and ten minutes into singing in the midday sun with no one taking notice, a man dressed in a business suit came towards me, something papery in his hand.

I smiled my thanks at him and kept singing. He dropped something into the case and left without a glance.

As soon as the next song was over, I bent down to see that the paper he'd thrown in was actually a dirty napkin.

Asshole.

Looking up, I wiped the sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand and sighed. Unlike some days, there weren't many people here right now. Maybe I should have just gone back to my dorm...

It felt strange to leave so soon. I usually could stick it out through anything; snow, rain, wind... obnoxious people telling me to get a job. Thanks friends, I have one. And it pays in only one way. I get to play my music.

I smushed my guitar into the case and started to get up to leave, when voices and loud laughter made me look up.

Towering over me were... them.

My very own cliche bullies that had been following me around all year. They usually didn't go past the campus though.

The three of them were Seniors just like me. And yet somehow they were always after me.

"Yah! Short-boy!" One of them exclaimed in very broken English. Guess those classes weren't paying off.

I smiled and stood up.

It was true. They were all much taller than me. But I'd like to think them being idiots made me tall on the inside.

"How are you guys today?" I asked, putting on my most sarcastic smile.

The leader, the oldest, stepped forward and crossed his arms at me.

"You call me Hyung (older male friend) pipsqueak," he snickered.

"Yah! Pipsqueak!" The other two mumbled.

I sighed, pulling at the strap on my shoulder and trying to get past them, but they'd created a wall that they weren't moving from.

I glared up at the oldest one right in my face.

"Listen, dong-geubsaeng (classmate) I really don't have time for this today." I said.

He didn't understand.

"Sigan eobsda (no time) you see?"

I tried to get past them again but the other two grabbed me.

I sighed, getting pushed back and falling to the ground.

"Aiesh!" Damn it, my elbow-

"I don't like how he speaks to you Hyung." One of the others said. He was pretty young. Looked like he was only following because the oldest had said to.

I sighed. "Please just let me go this time."

His English was better and he understood.

"Hyung-" he started but the oldest cut him off.

"Short-boy is ssang-nom (short bastard)." He said, kicking me in the leg.

I knew not to, since they seemed to be walking away now, but this guy was a total moron.

I stood up and whispered under my breath, "Baegchi (idiot)."

Like God wanted me to suffer, all three of them heard me and suddenly the next word out of their mouths had my heart racing-

"Jab-a (get him)!"

My feet moved before my brain did, and suddenly I was running wildly down the street being chased by the three idiots! My guitar held me back a lot, but I kept going, dodging people and bikes, sometimes getting sworn at-

My breath came in loud pants as I swerved to avoid the reach of the other boy, and instead he grabbed the strap of my guitar, swinging me around as I tried to get it out of his hand.

"Hey let go!" I shouted, and without meaning to, hitting him in the face with my guitar, which I totally think was his fault.

"OW!" He cried, releasing me.

The two others were still chasing, so I quickly started running again, past a little store on the corner of the park and down the next street under the already blooming cherry trees.

They were still coming, and they were not tired yet. Meanwhile, my feet were aching and my lungs were burning in such a way that I was terrified I'd collapse any second.

Darting past an old woman, I spotted my only escape.

My heart raced with the idea of what I was going to do, and normally I'd never consider it, but I really couldn't afford a beating today-

"Ppalli! (quick!)" I heard the bullies say. They were catching up.

With one last burst of energy, I jumped on the back of a motorcycle on the side of the road and screamed "Go!" at the driver.

I saw the helmeted man tense up in fear, but he seemed to look back and see the boys chasing me, and suddenly we were off, driving down the road faster than I'd ever gone.

I heard myself scream and I instinctively grabbed onto the driver's waist with one arm, my other one trying to hold onto my guitar which was precariously on my lap right now.

Over the whipping wind going past my ears, I couldn't hear what he was saying, but it was English and he sounded American.

Oh good one Jimin, you've just made an enemy of some foreigner.

He kept driving, down some streets, taking lots of turns, and then when he seemed to think the boys chasing me weren't doing so anymore, he pulled the bike against the curb and turned it off, turning around to me-

"Who the hell are you and what was that?" He said.

I still couldn't see his face but I quickly jumped off, taking my guitar in my arms.

"I'm so sorry sir, but I was being chased by some bullies from my school," I muttered, embarrassed. "I didn't have any other choice."

Mumbling something, he yanked off his helmet and I blinked.

He was Korean- wait, I think I knew him!

"Hang on, you're that guy," I said, trying to place where I'd seen him.

"Shut up, go away." He said.

"No wait... Lee Taemin? That's you, right?"

"And who the hell are you kid?" He asked, leaning on his bike cooly.

"Um, Park Jimin." I extended my hand and he glared at it for a second, then shook it.

Wow, I thought. He was seriously gorgeous. No wonder he modeled for the most famous company in Seoul.

"I- I'm um really sorry about what I did." I tried to say.

"Yeah, it doesn't matter. See you later kid." He started his bike again.

"I'm 24..." I tried to say.

Taemin smirked.

"I'm still your Oppa (cute older guy)." He said, then drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

I parked in two parking spots. Not because I'm a dick but because she is, and if I can do anything to piss her off, my life will have been somewhat worth it.

Walking into the building was just another day at work, but oddly enough it felt different today. I don't know if that was because I hadn't eaten recently or if the shock of someone jumping onto my motorcycle was still scrambling my brain.

Either way, I felt strange.

"Annyeonghaseyo, seonsaengnim (good afternoon sir)." Eun Ae smiled at me, her voice cheerful as usual. She stood behind the front desk.

I laughed at her formal greeting.

"Taemin-ilago bulleodo dwae, (you can call me Taemin) Kim Eun Ae. We've known each other for years." I say to her.

She smiles, "Photographer is here," she says in broken English. "Inside," she points to the glass door by the giant fancy elevator.

"Is she here yet?" I asked, walking toward the door.

Eun Ae nodded. "Geu an-e, seonsaengnim (inside there, sir)."

Sighing, I thanked her in Korean and opened the door.

People were rushing around, fixing lights, taping cords to the floor. The photographer was fidgeting nervously with his camera and I felt bad when I realised it was my fault for making him late.

"Ah! You're here!" He said loudly when he saw me.

"Daeshim Hyung, I'm sorry for being late. Some kid jumped on my motorcycle and made me take him halfway across town-"

He waved his hands frantically. "No time for excuses, get ready fast and I won't think twice about you being late." He said.

"Gomabseubnida (thank you)." I nodded.

Slipping into the dressing room, I dropped my coat on one of the chairs and suddenly three hair and make-up artists rushed inside. Some I'd seen before at various shoots.

"Jebal, anj-a jusio (sit please, sir)." The tall one said, gesturing at the chair by the mirror.

I did what she said and they started making me look beautiful.

When I was given this job four years ago, this part used to make me nervous. I mean, who feels comfortable having strangers do your hair and put makeup on you, all while commenting on how you look?

Now, I could have fallen asleep it was so boring....

When they were done, they went and knocked on the door, letting someone else in who was carrying a handful of clothes.

I also didn't mind this anymore. I got out of my clothes and put those ones on in seconds, not caring that everyone was staring and touching me- fixing the clothes and making sure they looked right.

When I left the dressing room, the set was completely different. More people had shown up, and they'd put a wooden stool at the center of the room right in front of the crisp white background. Lights shone on the set and music was playing from somewhere I couldn't see as the photographer took some practice photos.

That's when I saw her.

She was talking to her stylist and I think I caught the words, 'no parking' from her lips, right before she spotted me.

"Taemin Oppa!" She grinned, her dark eyes furious at me despite her smile.

One of my stylists patted me on the shoulder and whispered, "Haeng-un-eul bibnida (good luck)." Before she scurried away.

"Hattie Noona (older sister), so nice to see you today," I smiled at her as she got in my face, strategically positioning her body so that her chest was pushed up out of her dress.

"Don't call me Noona." She frowned.

"Well I'm not your Oppa, you are older than me." I smile.

Hattie was beautiful, but she was cruel. And only here because her older brother inherited the modeling agency.

"Are you prepared for work today?" She asked, and I watched her eyes travel up and down my body.

"I see that you are." I mumble, walking quickly past her and onto the set.

"Taemin!" The photographer, Daeshim, smiled. "We want lots of sexy photos today, this ad is for Aleumdaun Magazine!"

My co-star, Hattie came up next to me and nodded at Daeshim.

"Don't worry sir, we will both do our best!" She said, then she looked at me. "Am I right Taemin?"

"Of course," I managed to say.

This was the part I never got used to...

Hattie in the pictures with me.

The next two hours were bearable considering Hattie was usually worse. But as soon as it was over, I ran out of the building, calling back a goodnight to Eun Ae.

With my own clothes back on, I drove as fast as I could back to my apartment, letting the wind get rid of how Hattie smelled and how bright and hot the studio lights were.

At a stop light, I looked back and for some reason found myself remembering Park Jimin. That kid from earlier.

I was afraid when someone had suddenly jumped on and screamed at me, but then the fear turned to something else when I felt him grab onto my hip. I couldn't put my finger on what the feeling was until now. Curiosity.

When Park Jimin had jumped off, I'd finally seen who he was. An ordinary kid with a guitar. Dyed blond hair, striped shirt. Apologizing frantically to me when he realised who I was.

A car behind me honks and I realised I've been stopped at the light longer than I should have been. I speed forward and blush when I remember what I'd said to Park Jimin as I drove away....

I don't flirt with people. That's really not who I am, despite everything the press would have you believe.

So why did I tell him to call me 'Oppa'? Some kid, three years younger than me and why the hell was I still thinking about him, even when I parked and started up the stairs to my place.

I mean, it wasn't like I could go down to his school and ask him... No, it was obvious we'd never meet again.

Why did that make me sad?

Tossing and turning in my bed that night, I realised it's been a while since I'd eaten.

Screw it, I'd deal with it tomorrow.

I dreamed of that kid. Completely without meaning to, but there he was in my subconscious mind, holding his guitar to his chest and apologizing. Recognising me, saying my name....

Taemin Oppa?

I'd never see him again.

But I allowed myself today to think about him.

It would all make for a great story someday.

Yeah, one time some kid jumped on my motorcycle and screamed "Go!"

The world is funny in the ways it makes you meet people.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a week later, and by now, I haven't done my laundry in days and my dorm's machine is broken.

I spent a while debating whether or not wearing dirty underwear was really that bad. Eventually I decided to just go down the street to the laundromat, cause who wants to sit next to a smelly version of me in history class? Certainly not me.

As soon as I stuffed myself and my giant bag of dirty clothes inside the door, I realised that it was 11 at night and if the old guy that worked here wasn't snoring behind the counter, I would have mistaken the place for closed.

What great timing to do this Jimin... you just have the best ideas.

Thankfully, I actually knew how to work this thing, so as soon as the washing machine started, I leaned back against the wall and began waiting.

I checked my phone out of nervous habit, but obviously didn't have any texts.

The noise of the machine gradually woke up the guy that owned the place, and he glanced at me with a smile and started flipping through the pages of a glossy magazine that he'd dropped on the floor.

It was only then that I noticed someone else was here.

He had hidden himself away in the corner, as far away from me as someone could get in this tiny space.

I could clearly tell he was having trouble figuring out how to work his machine, since he kept adjusting the black cap on his head out of frustration, but I was too tired and too socially inept to actually go over there and try to help the guy.

He'd just have to do it on his own.

The older man behind the counter looked up from his magazine at me and smiled again.

"Hey kid, tell me something. Why is it that your generation thinks that doing ridiculous things like this-" he hold up the magazine, "is equal to fame these days?"

I peered closer at the picture he was showing me. A half naked guy holding a literal whip in the middle of a park.

I smiled. "You know I couldn't tell ya mister."

"Aish, kids like this are why I have half the mind to go back to Canada." He says.

"Oh I'm sure it's not better there," I say, stepping up to the counter and staring at the magazine.

As soon as I saw the picture up close, I realised who it was.

"Oh hey, I met this guy last week!" I say.

"Pity for you," the old man mumbles, sinking back into his chair.

I shrug.

"I don't know, apparently Lee Taemin is the next big thing-" I start to say, but suddenly there's a crashing noise from behind me and I realise that the guy in the corner just somehow slammed his foot into something.

I have no idea what just happened, but he's on the floor now and he's mumbling in pain so forgoing my previous instinct to not get involved in the affairs of others, I run over to help him.

"Annyeong chingu, gwaenchanh ni? (hey friend, are you okay?)"

"I'm fine..." he said.

His voice sounded pretty young, and he did have a Korean accent so I guess I was right in assuming he was...

I grabbed his arm to help him up, his face still hidden by the baseball cap, bits of short black hair sticking out.

The second he looked at me, I did a double take.

"Wait, what? You?"

His eyes widened with recognition.

"Hey you're that kid," he said.

"I'm 24!"

He blinked a few times, leaning against the wall.

"What'd you do to your foot?" I asked.

"I don't know." He says. "I heard my name and I guess I jumped."

I smile. "I can see that."

Taemin looked back up at me and sighed.

"Still getting chased by those bullies?" He asks me.

I shrug. "Maybe, why do you care?"

He smiled. "Jagiya, naneunhaji anhneunda (darling, I don't)."

I quickly glanced over at the old man but he didn't seem to hear.

"What are you crazy!? Don't call me that!" I exclaim.

Taemin chuckled and winced at his foot.

"Jinjeonghae (calm down, little one)." He said.

I glared at him but went back to my side of the room since my clothes were ready to be dried.

He wasn't that much older than me. And I wasn't a child.

Taemin followed me over, leaving his laundry in favor of watching me do mine. His elbows leaned on the top of my dryer and I hit him away when I needed to open it.

I didn't even look at him as I shuffled my clothes from the washer to the dryer.

Suddenly Taemin reached into the dryer as I was still filling it, and pulled out pink boxers.

"Ah!" I quickly grabbed them, stuffed them back in and closed the dryer, turning it on and then shouting at him, "Don't touch that!"

"Why do you even have those?" He snickered.

"They used to be white, I think I washed them with a red sweater..." I sigh.

Taemin laughs. "Your life sucks doesn't it?"

I glare up at him again.

Damn this sexy bastard. Why was he so tall while I was cursed to be so short?

"How do you figure?" I say.

"Chased by bullies, fluorescent panties, and I highly doubt you were playing that guitar of yours anywhere other than the street that day." He says.

"Jabjong (bastard)." I say to him.

"Feisty, but don't speak to your elders that way Park Jimin." He smiles.

I was surprised he remembered my name. Instead, I mumbled...

"I'm 24..."

"And I'm 27, which makes me your-"

"Oppa! Yes you've said so, quite bluntly." I say, frustrated.

"Well I was going to say Hyung, but you can call me Oppa." He blushes.

I blink. He blushed. Why would he blush? I was sure that a man like him was nicknamed 'Oppa' all over the place. Why would it matter if I called him that?

Maybe he was gay?

I blinked once more, shaking the thought out of my head.

No... I mean what were the chances of that happening?

When I looked up again, he was back where he'd left his clothes and had finally figured out how to work the machine.

I slumped back against the wall and waited for my clothes to be done.

I tried really hard not to glance over at Taemin, even though now would have been a perfect time to stare...

He had blond hair when I met him, now it was black. That was probably his natural color.

Taemin stood about 6'1, while I was a measly 5'7. Damn it, when he was near I had to physically look up at him.

So embarrassing...

I flashed my eyes over to the old man, seeing he was asleep again. I suddenly remembered the image in the magazine. My heart did a little flip in my chest as I realised that the half naked man in the park was him. It was Taemin, and he was right here.

Quietly, I tiptoed over to the front counter and grabbed the magazine from where the sleeping man had left it.

As discreetly as I could, I flipped through it until I found the photo again.

My heart did that thing again and I swallowed nervously.

My inner self was yelling at me, 'What?! You don't do this! What kind of creepy psycho stares at a photo like that of someone's he's in the same room with!?'

But I did it anyway...

The photo was recent it said, and I kept looking up from it, over to Taemin, imagining that he looked the same as the picture under all those clothes.

He had strong arms, smooth skin, abs that eventually started making me uncomfortable the longer I stared. And then he had this small waist, that I suddenly remembered I'd held onto that first time we met.

Embarrassed at myself, I quickly closed the magazine and went back to my dryer, suddenly realising that it was done and I could go...

I don't know why, but this made me nervous too. Why the hell wouldn't I want to leave? It smelled weird in here...

Then I saw that Taemin's clothes were also done. Shit, we were finished at the same time because I'd wasted all that time staring at a picture of him... Jimin you idiot-

I left as quietly as I could, part of me thankful that he didn't seem to hear me, and part of me dissatisfied with how we'd ended our conversation.

Not more than 5 seconds later, I heard from behind me, "Jimin-ah! Wait up!"

No no no, please don't do this.

I'm overly tired and I just spent far too long picturing you naked!

Despite my silent prayers, Taemin came up next to me on the sidewalk, both of us holding our bundles of clothes...

"I was hoping to leave stealthily..." I muttered.

Taemin nodded. "You did I almost missed you. Although, how could you not be stealthy, you're so little and cute."

My heart flipped again and I started walking faster.

My brain was going too quick to think.

"Why are you following me?" I asked him.

"I usually don't do this sort of thing, I'm not the most open person in the world." He says, flipping around to walk backward but still keeping up with me.

"What sort of thing?"

"Here," he said quietly, handing me something.

It was a folded up piece of paper and I quickly stopped walking when I unfolded it and saw what it was.

Taemin had ripped the picture of him out of the magazine and had signed his phone number on it.

Instead of being embarrassed or shy like I should have been, I was so tired and confused that I started laughing.

"Ouch," he says. "That's not really want I want to hear when I ask someone out."

I smile up at him. This was insane-

"I'm not laughing at you, I'm just surprised you'd consider me over someone else. I mean, I practically stole your bike. And as you've mentioned a lot, I'm quite a bit shorter than you." I say.

Taemin blushes in the streetlight.

"I've never actually been with a man before, but I'd like you to be my first..." he says suddenly. "And I like short people." He smiles.

Ah! So many confessions.

I hardly know this guy! What do I do?

He seems to tell that I'm conflicted, because he says, "Think about it. Text me."

Then he smiles one last time and walks away.

"Oh Jimin," I whisper. "What have you gotten yourself into?"


End file.
